A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition such as, but not limited to, temperature and/or humidity of a transport unit. Examples of transport units include, but are not limited to, a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, a truck, a boxcar, or other similar transport unit (generally referred to as a “climate controlled transport unit”). A refrigerated transport unit is commonly used to transport perishable items such as, but not limited to, produce, frozen foods, and meat products. Generally, the refrigerated transport unit includes a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) that is attached to a transport unit to control the environmental condition of an interior space within the transport unit. The TRU can include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and fans or blowers to control the heat exchange between the air inside the interior space and the ambient air outside of the refrigerated transport unit.
In a cooling cycle, a refrigerant is compressed by the compressor and subsequently flows into the condenser. In the condenser, the compressed refrigerant can release heat to the environment. Then the refrigerant can pass through the thermo expansion valve where it can subsequently flow into the evaporator to absorb heat from air in a space desired to be cooled. A fan and/or blower can be used to facilitate heat exchange between the refrigerant and the environment when the refrigerant is in the condenser and the evaporator by creating air flow through the condenser and the evaporator.